


Sun and Moon

by ChelC



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Changing Identities, Character Study, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, look at my bad attempt at 1800's conversation, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelC/pseuds/ChelC
Summary: The people have always thought that their crown prince knows nothing but his own selfishness and his thirst for power. Honesty, they would be right. Crown Prince Asahi Nayuta is a type of person who would do anything as long as it either benefits him or help him reach his goals.The prince himself knows what type of personality he has but he honestly doesn’t care. To him, self-conceit is okay and acceptable as long as it made him reach his path and goals. Some people―well mostly everyone may think of him as a tyrannical power maniac but then again―he doesn’t give a damn what people think of him. He only cares about himself and only himself. With his power he will take his kingdom to greater heights and eventually will seize the world and that’s all what matters.That’s just how things work for the prince... until he met him.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	1. Forlorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for·lorn//  
> 1\. pitifully sad and abandoned or lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is here!!//
> 
> This is my first work in AO3 and I never realized how hard it is to upload here or maybe because I'm still a noob our something...so if anyone here is already well used to AO3 please help me!! Ahh I never knew how to do tabs here somI just did that for the conversations. This is probably the first NayuRen Slow Burn fic here so I'm kinda proud? Idk haha...Anyways I hope you guys like this! I'll try to make this historically accurate but seemingly that I'm not a professional in History―unlike Yuuto please bear with me. 
> 
> I'm @ChelC_Sarm on twt so if we can be Argonavis moots there―we should be! I need more Argomoots huhuu
> 
> Kudos and Comments will be appreciated that it could make me cry haha...I'm also planning to write a Yuuwata fic but I don't know if it will be related to Sun & Moon.
> 
> EDIT: Instead of updating I added Photo Banners because I'm a clown lmao

_August 1, 18XX; Belvoir Palace_

"As for August 3rd, the palace will hold its annual―…pardon me your highness but are you listening to me?”

“Just get on with it Satozuka.”

Today was a typical day in the palace, the crown prince as of the moment is expected to be seen in his personal study lounging on the couch while lazily stroking his feline pet, Nyankoutaro.

“Well… Like I was saying, for August 3rd which is Friday this week, the annual hunting competition that will take place at Archduke Misono’s Palace and it is expected that the crown prince will join the said event and partake the competition.” Said the man right in front of the prince; his tone like that of a condescending mother that would speak whenever she speaks with a troubling child.

The man in front of him is actually future heir of the House of Satozuka. Satozuka Kenta who is one of Nayuta’s trusted but mostly _useful_ allies and advisors. Though son of the well esteemed Marchioness Satozuka he is here right now at the Belvoir palace―which is the home of the Crown heir of the kingdom to be his personal advisor but it just so happens to be that he is more of a caretaker rather than an advisor to the quite brazen Prince.

“Tch, why would I join such trivial event? It’s a waste of time.” Replied the prince. Just why would he join such a trivial event like this? He has better things to do rather than hunting some damn animal.

“The Annual hunting competition that Archduke Misono holds is an esteemed event and many nobles would participate to it and this could really be a way to strengthen your reputation and power since you will be the future King of this kingdom.” Kenta patiently replied.

Nayuta’s ears perked up when he heard the word power, such a nice word to hear in his ears. _Power…_

“Though you are the Crown Prince of the kingdom it would be heavily difficult if the Aristocracy would have a problem with you. They’re actually already very wary of you Nayuta. It would be a problem if they might do something. What I’m trying to say is, partaking in this event will lead to benefits. Even though we have Houses Akebono, Misono, Sakaigawa, and mine supporting you. It wouldn’t hurt to find more _useful people to help you achieve things_ in the future.”

Nayuta huffed, what Kenta said was right. He needs more people that would be of use to him in the future. It would be hellish and tiresome but it couldn’t be helped. He needs more support since he came from no noble house or clan in this kingdom, her late mother after all was a foreign singer and dancer that the former king took interest in.

Nayuta only gave out a strangled “Okay” and “Tch” at Kenta to which the man gave a small smile to the prince.

“Well then, that’s only my concern for you today your highness, lunch will be served on the dining hall at exactly 12:00 am sharp. Also don’t forget that you have swordsmanship practice from General Seta in―”

“What are you Satozuka? My mom?”

“No I am not, Nayuta, I’m just simply reminding you. Well, I’ll be off then. Is there anything you need?” Kenta replied. He’s already used to Nayuta’s outlandish and rude behavior.

“…Coffee”

“I’ll ask the maids to give you some. Good bye your highness and Glory upon the Future sun of the Kingdom.” At that, Kenta bowed at the white haired prince and quietly left the room leaving the prince and his little cat alone.

* * *

Far away from the palace and the outskirts of the capital lies an average town that is part of the Duchy of Misono. A few miles away from the small town is an old Mansion that is once home of a very wealthy merchant family. Rumors say that nobody lives there anymore and its home to several scary ghosts and demons that take the live of whoever who goes near the lands or an old paranoid man who lives there.

“Hey Ren! Here’s your daily milk for the week!” yelled a short man dressed in the usual commoner attire with bright blonde hair, though he is quite lithe in stature and is… lacking in height, he was carrying 10 bottles of milk in a basket. It was early in the morning so the man in question was still fast asleep in his bedroom.

The blonde sighed and is getting impatient minute by minute, after all, there were still a lot of people he has to deliver milk to. He waited for a few minutes and eventually he had enough of waiting by the door. He tried to open the door and to his surprise it opened, it made the man even angrier. He stomped inside and screamed inside the almost empty mansion.

**“REN GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE ALREADY!!”**

A series of chained events quickly happened, the blonde heard a sudden “ _oof_ ” upstairs then heard a strained “W-wait a minute” followed by the sound of hasty footsteps and eventually the young man saw a blue haired man running down the large stairs of the mansion―said blue haired man is running down the stairs a little too dangerously.

“H-hey Ren slow down-.” The small man was cut short when he heard a high “squeak” then he saw the same man tripping his steps and eventually started rolling down the stairs.

“ **R-REN!!”**

The blonde man quickly ran towards the stairs but the young man who tripped was already on the first floor.

“Oh my god are you still alive!?” He asked the man who is splayed on the cold marble floor.

“I-I’m fine B-Banri.” Replied the young man quickly trying to get on his feet, the milkman quickly helped him to raise up.

“Geez Ren, you had me for a second there. Don’t do that again.” The blonde―Banri said.

“I’m sorry...” Ren apologized.

Banri quickly recalled all those rumors from town, _oh how wrong they were._

It wasn’t some old man or some ghosts who rule and live over the old household. Rather, the one who lives there is a youthful young man who hasn’t even come of age. The young man has messy but fluffy blue hair that has two little ahoges sticking out of the top and the most beautiful violet eyes that can shine like the stars. He was actually the son of the late lord who once owned the old mansion. The young man’s name is Nanahoshi Ren, the son of the late Lord and Lady Nanahoshi, the once great Nanahoshi Family that was a bourgeoisie family who fell into ruin.

The same Nanahoshi Ren who tripped down the stairs in his pajamas. Whoever started those rumors was so wrong. There’s no way this guy is some scary ghost or paranoid old geezer who lives in this old mansion.

_Oh if those people were to see this…_

“Ren you should really wake up early sometimes! Even if you wake up late don’t run down the stairs given how such a klutz you are... it’s a given that you would trip.” Banri immediately scolded Ren who was still relatively shocked from what happened.

“Uh… yes. Sure I’ll try wake up earlier than today next time…” Ren meekly replied.

Banri started to check Ren’s face and body for injuries. “Are you fine? Does anything hurt?”

“No.”

After checking Ren again to make sure if the blue haired man is really fine Banri went back to the front door and took the large basket of the milk and walked back to Ren again.

“Here’s the milk. You need this so your bones won’t crack easily if you trip and tumble down again, I’ll double the amount of milk for you next week.” Banri explained.

“You really don’t have to do that…” muttered Ren. Seemingly inaudible but Banri managed to hear it.

“But I will! You almost gave me a heart attack Ren!!”

“I’m sorry, Banri…”

“Enough with the multiple apologies already, it’s okay now… at least you’re okay is all.” Banri said with a smile. “Change of subject already, so, how are yah Ren?”

Ren gave a small smile and said, “I’m doing quite well, I’m fine being by myself in this household. Managing the household by myself is hard but at least I don’t have a lot of people to take care of… just me.”

“Hey Ren I noticed you left the door unlocked, geez what if someone will try to rob you of something?” Banri scolded again, Ren could be really troubling at times…

“I didn’t bother because no one except you or Wataru, Rio, and Yuto even visits or goes near this place anymore…I’m well aware of the rumors and I think it would better to stay that way… my family image is already in ruin.”

Banri looked at Ren with pity, poor boy, Ren’s mother died when the boy was still young―probably 5, his father Lord Nanahoshi quickly remarried another woman who was quite a spender for luxuries and jewels and was a terrible step mother to Ren. Ren of course is such a kind soul who didn’t bother to go against his mother or complain to his father who was always away for trips―he just didn’t want to bother the old man as his father became a little bit happier after he had to experience the tragic loss of his first wife. Eventually 4 years ago his father died in a road accident leaving Ren parentless. The greedy woman immediately left the household and moved on to another man as there is no one who supports the house financially leaving Ren alone in the old mansion.

_“Talk about a severe case of child neglect …” Banri thought_

“Still you need to make sure, it wouldn’t hurt if you lock the main door.”

“Okay. By the way how is your family business going Banri?” asked Ren, it’s rather obvious that the blue haired man wants to change the topic already.

Banri grinned and replied, “It’s going quite well! Especially after the Crown Prince lowered the taxes for commoners like us! I swear even if some people say that he’s some sort of control and power freak I don’t really care, at least he’s doing a competent job as a monarch―unlike the former Queen.”

Ren smiled back, happy with the reply. “I’m glad that your family’s doing well. It’s quite nice that the Prince is doing a good job.”

“Certainly my friend! I also heard that the prince has big plans―they said that the Crown Prince will turn this Kingdom into an Empire. Quite the ambition, right?”

 _“An empire?” Ren thought_. It seems that the crown prince has a lot of goals in mind.

“Indeed that this is quite an ambitious thing to do… Wataru’s Older brother is supporting the Crown Prince is it not? I’m sorry I’m not much into town gossip.” Said Ren.

“Yup! House of Satozuka certainly did the right choice supporting him rather than the former queen and her children after the Late king died. Plus, it’s a fact that the Former Queen’s family house isn’t in good terms in House Satozuka in the first place.” Banri explained.

Ren couldn’t help but be curious of the Royal Family and Politics. They’re family so why do they need to turn each other down? All of them do this because of power but it couldn’t be helped, power and control is something any person would want. Power can change people and could make people worse and yearning for it may make or break a person, look what happened to the Former Queen, she broke and fell because of her thirst power but it made the Prince rise in glory. Power is one of the odd things that Ren couldn’t understand well. Ren didn’t understand the term power that much, after all the young man was taught by his mother and father to have conciseness and to humble oneself in front of others.

Banri and Ren catch up on a few more things especially more on news and gossip, it seems that Archduke Misono will hold a hunting competition and along with other things. Eventually Banri had to say goodbye because it was already getting late and he has a few more people to delivery milk to. The milkman was a busy man indeed.

“Bye Ren! Come to the village more next time!”

“I-I’ll try, goodbye Banri!!

And so, Banri mounted on his horse and waved Ren goodbye and eventually left the old mansion leaving the young man alone once again.


	2. Preliminary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre·lim·i·nar·y//
> 
> 1\. adjective//  
> denoting an action or event preceding or done in preparation for something fuller or more important.  
> 2\. noun//  
> an action or event preceding or preparing for something fuller or more important.

_August 3, 18XX, day of the Hunting Competition_

The carriage ride to Archduke Misono’s palace was a breeze. The royal carriage was the most comfortable carriage Nayuta has ever rode in what seemed like years. The travel was not as rugged and bumpy as Nayuta expected it to be after all―he wasn’t used to this grand treatment from anyone.

The carriage was truly fit for a ruling Monarch. The carriage was embellished with lots of gold that would probably be a life’s worth of food for a normal commoner, the body of the carriage is slung by braces covered with the finest of leather and decorated with gilt buckles. Windows draped with the best fabric in the world, and the interior is line with velvet and satin. But most importantly, the crest of the Royal Family was seen in the doors and the flags at the roof of the carriage.

It was so expensive that it would make a _certain blonde_ cry.

After what it seemed like hours, Nayuta took a small peek outside the window and saw the gorgeous sceneries that the Archduchy of Misono has to offer.

It was truly a sight to behold, the land is filled with absolute beauty that even though the part where Nayuta’s Carriage is passing by is a bit rural, the beautiful clear skies and the lush farm lands is beautiful. Whoever farmer that took care of these lands really gave their best on growing these bountiful fields. The Royal Carriage passed through a small village and it was obvious that almost everyone looked at the carriage passing by- overwhelmed from the grandeur that is the Crown Prince’s golden embellished carriage. Nayuta honestly didn’t care about the looks they gave; they could stare at it for as long as they wanted.

Eventually the carriage was finally at the courtyard of the Archduke’s palace, and to say that the palace is beautiful is an _understatement._

The palace walls are tall and sturdy, grand vaulted ceilings, they were made of up grand, pointed arches, which created an interesting, vaulted effect. The palace also boasts huge, ornate windows, alongside flying-buttress supports which prop-up some of the loftier details. The Palace is surrounded by a vast and dense forest where the hunt will take place. There are so many things to describe it that it would probably take 50 pages of paper to fully describe the detestably picturesque look of the Palace.

The palace is called the _Callista Palace_ , and it has been the home of the Misono Family for generations, dating back to the foundation of the Kingdom. The Callista Palace also might as well be a symbolism of the undying Loyalty of the House to the country. As the palace stands tall and grand, it shows that whoever messes with the House, that person would always be led to absolute failure and misery.

_A perfect and useful house to have an alliance with._

* * *

When Nayuta exited the Carriage he saw that everyone in the courtyard was looking at him, and it was getting kind of annoying. The guards beside him immediately noticed Nayuta’s mood getting worse and immediately yelled together in unison,

“Behold his Royal Highness, the future sun of the kingdom, Crown Prince Asahi Nayuta!”

The joined yell of the guards is loud and clear, and it meant only one thing _, “Address and pay respects to the person right in front of you for he is the person who will rule over you_.” Everyone in the vicinity immediately bowed down or curtsied in respect and collectively said,

“Greetings to his Royal Highness, Glory upon the future sun of the kingdom.”

Nayuta, already annoyed, did his usual “Tch” and said, “Yeah, whatever, you may raise your heads and do whatever that is you were doing.”

They obeyed the prince and quickly did what they were doing before― gossiping, talking about money or whatever the nobility does in events. The nobles were already _very much afraid_ to anger the Crown Prince any further.

Nayuta looked beside to the closest guard near him, the guard mentioned was already sweating bullets fearing what the Crown Prince might have to say.

“Tell those other men to leave me alone, don’t be near me in the duration of this event.”

“B-but your highness―. “

“Do I have to say more?”

“Well, your h-highness…- I mean yes! Certainly! We will leave his highness alone! After all― “

The guard who Nayuta spoke to stopped speaking, he noticed the Crown Prince had already left.

* * *

After the whole “Nayuta Grand Entrance. “ some of the nobility were starting to get less anxious about the crown prince being in the same vicinity as them. Though there is still some fear in the back of their minds―the Crown Prince’s glare is too much to handle. ( _It was so scary that it would probably make a lady faint)_

Nayuta on the other hand, immediately went on his own and went to a corner with no people present, he wondered when the hunt would start so he could leave already. This thing was a waste of time, he could’ve used his current time on fixing the laws of this kingdom or something. Why did he join this damn hunt competition again? Satozuka said something about nobility and shit.

He just stayed there in the corner of the courtyard, waiting for the hunt to start. Though even he was in a corner it was much better than socializing with those nobles. Just thinking of starting a damn conversation with them was giving the cat-like prince a headache.

“Wow, I never expected his highness being in the corner away from the general public.”

“Shut the fuck up, Misono.”

Just to make his day even _worse_ , _he_ just _has_ to show up when Nayuta was already feeling like utter shit.

The person right in front of him was none other the Archduke’s son. Misono Reon, The only heir of the House of Misono. One of the very _very_ few people that could speak up against the Crown Prince with no fear.

Misono Reon is a hardworking and diligent young man. He is very enthusiastic in what he does and never stops trying until he succeeds. He is also very handsome to the point that almost every day, you could expect at least one person giving him some sort of marriage proposal but it is to be expected that marriage proposal being rejected because he is currently not interested in the prospect of marriage. Lately, Reon is training his best of becoming a great Knight. It’s because the House of Misono is a known for being a Knight House and his father, Archduke Misono is currently the Knight Commander of the 1st Order of Knights in the kingdom.

Though Reon is a capable and overall a great person. It is a known fact that Prince Nayuta and Lord Reon are not on…the best of terms.

“For a Crown Prince you simply have no manners…” said Reon.

“I could say the same thing to you.” Countered Nayuta.

Reon gave a bow, it seemed fine but there was an obvious hint of mockery, and said, “Well I’m _“sorry”_ for my rudeness my prince, greetings and glory upon the future sun of the kingdom.”

Nayuta was so sure that he wants to start a fight with the guy right there and now. But he can’t for obvious reasons.

“Tch, just leave me alone.”

“Can’t”

“Hah? What does that supposed to mean?”

Reon sighed then replied, “Kenta is already waiting for you in a table... somewhere, not here. He is already with Miyuki and Ryo. Just…follow me already.”

Nayuta, already tired from saying just10 words, just said a small “Fine.”

After that, Reon and Nayuta went inside the palace away from the Nobility that are chatting with each other in the courtyard. Inside the palace, Reon and Nayuta went to the main library of the Castilla Palace ―a library that is so vast and huge that it can be comparable with the Royal Library in the capital. Nayuta saw Kenta sitting comfortably in a couch inside the library and is leisurely scanning a book. There are also two people who are present inside the Library, one is Lord Miyuki of House Sakaigawa who was scanning the shelves for some books on the second floor and Viscount Ryo Akebono of House Akebono, is sitting on a small desk near Kenta. Ryo was casually reading a book called “ _Les Xipéhuz by J.H. Rosny_ _.’_

Beside Ryo was a stack of heavy and large books. The books had titles like _“The Plurality of Inhabited Worlds_ ” and “ _Stories of Infinity_ ”, Nayuta also noticed some of Galileo’s works are also included in the large stack like “ _Siderus Nuncius_ ” and “ _Dialogue Concerning the Two Chief World Systems”._

The three of them were in their small little world. They didn’t seem to notice Reon and Nayuta was already inside the library.

Reon, cleared his throat, “Uhm…Kenta, Nayuta is already here.”

Upon hearing Nayuta’s name, Kenta immediately stopped what he was doing and immediately greeted Nayuta. “Greeting to his Royal Highness, the Crown Prince.” Ryo on the other hand, casually said “Hello, Nayuta!” Miyuki also greeted Nayuta after he went down the stairs. “Good Day, your highness.”

Nayuta furrowed his brows and said, “Why the hell are you guys here and why did you bring me here?”

“It was originally only going to be Kenta and I but those two asked to “ _tag_ ” along.” Reon replied as he pointed his fingers at Ryo and Miyuki respectively.

“But I also want to know what you guys would want to talk about~ By the way Reon, this library doesn’t have Johannes Kepler’s _Harmonices Mundi.”_ It was obvious who said that.

“The reason why I called you here is because there are still some nobles who are loyal to the former queen.” Kenta said.

“Yeah and so what?” Nayuta asked as he rolled his eyes in annoyance, It’s obvious that there are still some loyal dogs of that dead bitch so what’s the point of saying this?

“Aren’t those the Nobles who denounced their loyalty to the Former Queen?” Ryo asked. Kenta nodded, it made Ryo slightly confused, “What are they planning?”

“I had a report from my father’s spies that those nobles will plan an assassination attempt during the hunt.” Replied Reon, suddenly the whole atmosphere of the room changed. This was a serious matter because the Crown Prince’s life was on the line. “My father got the report two days ago so it was basically too late to cancel or move the event because there were nobles who took days long of travel just to participate this event.”

“Even if Nobles took days to travel to join today’s event, why didn’t you just cancel the event and explain that it’s because it may endanger Nayuta’s life?” Miyuki asked, his hands tightly clenched.

“Yeah, plus why didn’t you guys tell us sooner?” Ryo added.

Kenta sighed and replied, “Cancelling this event is near impossible, firstly it will cause a massive hit on House Misono’s illustrious reputation. They would say that the Archduke or Nayuta himself would be called incompetent if they weren’t able to solve this issue―after all planned assassinations attempts are normal for a Royal family member. Announcing that there is going to be planned assassination attempt would cause hysteria not only to the Nobility but also the general public. Plus, we would also want to solve this issue as discreet as possible.”

“We just told you this now because we were too busy to solve it by ourselves, also we wouldn’t want those Nobles who are planning this assassination know that we already know their plan. We want them to be as oblivious as possible.” Added Reon.

“But―”

“Don’t worry Ryo, Kenta and my father’s skilled men already took care of the assassins that those bastards sent. As for the some of the nobles who tried to fabricate this assassination, let’s just say I planned a _“little accident”_ for them.” Reon said.

This is what they meant that when someone crosses the Misono Family that “someone” would always be led _to absolute failure and misery_.

“Originally this was supposed to be an event where Nayuta can find more supporters but that would be put on a halt for today. We have more things to fix.” Kenta explained. “Technically, we already took care of the problem so no need to worry. Though we need to be extra careful during the hunt, I trust that Nayuta could take care of it because of his outstanding capabilities but we need to be wary about other possibilities, we didn’t know if those Nobles have back up.”

“Don’t worry Kenta, I doubled the security in the palace, there would be more watchers and knights patrolling some parts of the palace. As far as I know, no one can escape my family’s knights’ watchful eyes.” Assured Reon.

Nayuta was thoroughly listening to the conversations unraveling right in front of him. For most people, they would be very afraid if they came to know that someone would try to make an assassination attempt but for Nayuta, he’s indifferent to the whole predicament. He’s used to the constant attempts of assassination even before he managed to claim the throne. Satozuka is making this situation too dramatic. He isn’t dead yet―obviously.

The whole situation was already giving him a major headache, just thinking about those damned loyal lap dogs of that bitch of a queen was making him what to kill those little shits with his own bear hands. If Misono didn’t took care of those Nobles earlier Nayuta would’ve had killed and dug their graves himself.

“ _Do they even need―deserve Graves? I’ll just dump them in a river…”_ Nayuta thought to himself.

Damn he really needs some coffee to sooth his brains right now.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be careful, those bastards wouldn’t even be able to touch my hair let alone kill me.” Nayuta said, arms crossed.

“Of course your highness but we’re just making sure that you would be safe, after all you would be crowned king next year when you come of age.” Kenta said with a concerned voice.

“Just start the damn competition already so I could already leave.” Retorted Nayuta.

“Hey if you don’t appreciate what we’re doing Nayuta I swear to God―” Reon wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Kenta gripped Reon’s left shoulder tightly.

“The Hunt will commence in 30 minutes so you guys better get ready…” Kenta stated.

“Wait, Ken-Ken you aren’t going to join~?” Asked Ryo.

“Ah, I’m afraid not Ryo, I have a few things to take care of.” Kenta gave a small smile, “But be assured that I will be cheering the rest of you with the best of my ability.”

“Well, to place this whole meeting on a more positive note, who will you offer your possible hunts to?” Asked Miyuki, he probably wanted to at least make a light hearted conversation after their previous conversation about Nayuta possibly being… killed.

“If Ken-Ken wouldn’t participate then I would offer my hunt to him!!” Ryo answered cheerfully.

“I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to accept such… offer… Ryo…” Kenta replied.

Ryo gave a sad expression, “Why?”

“That’s just not how it works Ryo…” Reon countered.

“Men offer their hunt to women, usually their spouse or ladies which they are in courtship; or to women who they hold dear in their hearts. If men have their own little competition on who could hunt the best animal, the ladies would have their own competition on who would be called “Lady of the Hunt” whoever lady would receive the most offers from men would be called “Lady of the hunt”. Being called “lady of the hunt” will make her Reputation summit in social circles so Kenta wouldn’t be able to accept your offer because… he’s a man.” Explained Miyuki, “Ahh~ there’s a lot of cute women who are present today, there’s a lot to choose from. I wonder which lucky lady will accept my little offering?”

“I’ll give my hunt to my mother of course! Why wouldn’t I choose my mom? She’s simply the best!” Reon said happily.

“Ah… Of course...” deadpanned Miyuki.

“How about you Nayuta?” Ryo asked with curiosity

“No one. Not interested.” Replied Nayuta.

Why would Nayuta do something like that? He doesn’t even know half of the people participating the event. He doesn’t care about those girls, they’re too annoying and bratty for his type (Does he even have a type?)

“Well, everyone should probably wear their respective hunting attire, right?” Declared Miyuki.

They all nodded (except Kenta) and one by one they left the Callista Palace’s Library accordingly.

_The main event is about to begin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Chapter 2 is finally here!
> 
> We finally got to see the rest of Gyroaxia! There Dynamic is still the same huh? Ryo is still the Space loving Alien we know and Reon is still hardworking as ever, Miyuki is still...Miyuki I guess? For those who are wondering here are each of the members Noble Rank (or something)...
> 
> Nayuta- Crown Prince, future King of the Kingdom (What could be the possible name for the Kingdom, I can't just say "Kingdom of Gyroaxia" right?)  
> Kenta- Son of Marchioness Satozuka (Kenta and Wataru's mom), Future Marquis  
> Reon- Son of Archduke Misono, Future Archduke and is currently training to be a Knight  
> Miyuki- Son of Viscount Sakaigawa, Future Count  
> Ryo- The current head of the Akebono House, therefore a Viscount.
> 
> (People Address them with their Noble title, like "Good evening Viscount Akebono" but when their with other Gyroaxia members, the speak or address each other informally, because I still want them to be the Gyroaxia we know and love.)
> 
> For those already waiting for Nayuren Uhm...Please wait! Afterall this is a Slow Burn™ Fanfiction, plus I would like to incorporate other characters in this story so this wouldn't just be full blown Nayuren. (But believe me, this is still Nayuren.)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are deeply appreciated, Thank You! ❤


	3. abrasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a·bra·sion//
> 
> noun//  
> 1.an area damaged by scraping or wearing away.  
> plural noun: abrasions
> 
> 2.the process of scraping or wearing something away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After like 3 months, I updated.
> 
> Omg yes I still know this fic exists and no, this isn't discontinued.  
> I did this because I wanted to submit something for Nayuren Week Day 6 but I can't think of anything Fantasy so I just thought, "why not update /that/ fic".
> 
> Apologies for some mistakes--I didn't beta read this lmao.

_ August 3, 18XX, noon, day of the Hunting Competition _

The hunting competition ―to Nayuta’s odd delight, finally started. 

Some of the young noblemen went in groups to hunt, while others decided that it was best to be alone when searching for wild animals to hunt. Nayuta chose the latter because number 1, people are annoying and number 2, it’s easier to hunt when the person is alone―for  _ him  _ at least…

Nayuta noticed that Reon decided to go north along with ease, as expected, Reon is already familiar with the tracks and shortcuts of the thick forest because he lives near the area, more like  _ owns _ the area. Miyuki and Ryo decided to go east, they probably want to catch a boar or something since boars are more populated in the east part of the forest.

In truth, Nayuta has no idea what kind of animal should he even hunt. As much as he was a great swordsman in battle, he never really attended any of these types of events. Hunts like this are only suited for the nobility, Nayuta never experienced anything  _ ‘noble’  _ up until now.

All he ever did before he became crown prince was reading different types of books and scrolls in a small, unused library; rotting himself away in his small bedroom in the southern part of the Elvira Palace―the Elvira palace was a place where the King’s multiple concubines lived, and his mom was a part of it. Since Nayuta wasn’t a legitimate royal family member, he just stayed there in the Elvira Palace, until the Satozuka Family noticed his existence.

Nayuta heard something rumble in a bush, he quickly turned his steed to find the cause of the sound. He looked around the area to find which bush is which; however, he found no such luck so he decided to travel further. 

He wasn’t very familiar with the Forest Grounds but he manages to travel with ease. After a few minutes of constant searching, Nayuta managed to pass by Ryo holding what it seems like to be a Silver Fox; the fur of the Fox was beautiful and it was truly akin to that of Silver even if the fox was fairly small no doubt would it cost a hefty price for its beautiful fur. 

Ryo happily waved at Nayuta and even tried to strike up a conversation, Nayuta huffed and left with his horse immediately. Leaving the Viscount all alone.

Ryo already managed to catch a hunt so he should start to take this thing seriously, he doesn’t like to be left behind even if it’s something as petty as a hunting competition. He tried going up Northeast, he hoped to find a large boar, better if it’s a rare one.

As he was traveling down the lush forest, he was getting farther and farther from the usual hunting grounds. So he was pretty much alone here—the prince never thought much about the size of the forest but he assumed that it’s big  _ enough. _ He crossed a small stream, he was getting closer to his destination, yet Nayuta suddenly stopped. 

It was only for a millisecond because he quickly reined his horse and harshly controlled the reins so that the horse could gallop away as far as possible.

“Shit”

He only took one look at the shine on a certain tree to know what it was―an assassin most probably. The certain glint from a tree wasn’t natural and it could only mean one thing. It was either a tip of an arrow or the metal of a gun, most probably a gun.

He looked behind him, he saw two horses following him, Nayuta quickly maneuvered the reins and went to the harsher part of the forest so that the distance between him and his assassins would be even further. 

He was probably really far away from the main hunting grounds to the point that the assassins managed to think that it was okay for them to start the attack. God if he manages to come back alive he would surely punch Reon in the gut for this.  _ Best trained knights in the kingdom my ass. _

His struggling horse slowed down because the part they’re in a very harsh part of the forest now. Nayuta looked back once again, the assassins are getting closer. Nayuta immediately flipped while still taking rein of his horse. He took out his gun supposedly for the hunting, but it seems its purpose now is to kill some ‘dogs’. He tried to shoot one assassin from the left, he barely missed it. Nayuta cursed under his breath as he filed another bullet, but this time it managed to shoot the target. The other assassin with the gunshot too, though thankfully it missed Nayuta, it managed to scrap his cheek. Nayuta tried to shoot but failed because of the anxious horse he was riding. He harshly reined it once more to gain control, then he tried to shoot the assassin this time he manages to do it successfully. Unfortunately, before the assassin tumbled down with his horse and died, he managed to get one final shot, the bullet didn’t go through Nayuta (thank God) because his aim was bad, yet it did manage to shoot his horse.

The poor horse tripped and fell causing Nayuta to do the latter, he hit his arms in some rocks and it managed to tor and scrape not only his clothes but his skin as well. Nayuta hissed at the pain but he tried to stand up, he probably broke an arm there so he used his coat as some sort of sling. 

He looked at his horse, it was barely breathing but it might as well be dead. He sighed and tried to look at his current surrounding. God knows where he is right now but one thing’s for sure that he isn’t in the Archduke’s territory anymore. He held on to his gun and tried to walk through the forest as much as possible, stealthily, because other killers might find him. 

He walked and walked until Nayuta came across a small stream, he cleaned his wounds and drank some of the water. Today was truly very utterly shit. 

He trekked the area just go find  _ something― _ a village or even a group of poachers or bandits, he doesn’t care if he gets to be a ransom for some group, better than being with assassins who want him dead. As he trekked there was a constant decrease of trees, as if some people purposely cut it―it was a good sigh he supposed. He tried to do that until he felt his legs couldn’t take it anymore, Nayuta was already getting drowsy and  _ tired _ . The feeling of Adrenaline leaving his body. 

“Shit. I couldn’t die here not here  _ anywhere  _ but here.”

Nayuta tried to stay awake even though his body is betraying him, he felt his lungs tighten. He clutched his chest while breathing heavily. He convinced himself that he shouldn’t die here, he has a lot of things to do in life yet like seizing the world or something. How pathetic can he be if he can’t survive a measly assassination attempt? 

He tried but to no avail, his body couldn’t handle it. His legs gave out and were dead on the grass. Nayuta wanted to look angry but he just couldn’t even have the energy to even be angry anymore. His mind was clouded in a haze until he was finally left unconscious.

_ He didn’t even notice a small horse with a fairly large cart filled with milk approaching him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nayuta died the end. jk.
> 
> also...Nayuren next chapter?! Holy shit finally! hahahahaha.


End file.
